Robert Majzels
Robert Majzels (born 1950) is a Canadian poet, novelist, academic, and translator. Life Majzels was born in Montreal. In 1986, he graduated with a Master's degree in English Literature from Concordia University in Montreal. He taught creative writing at Concordia University for 13 years. Between 2000 and 2002, he lived in Beijing, China and studied Chinese. He lives in Calgary, Alberta in Canada and teaches at the University of Calgary. Writing Majzels is strongly influenced by critical and literary theory. His works explore both the limits of language and narrative forms and their ethical repercussions. His novels highlight the artificiality of Western literary language, especially its linearity, archetypal narratives, and the ways in which it works to establish characters as believable personae (characterization). Concurrently, they explore other, neglected forms of literary expression. For example, Apikoros Sleuth experimented with a Talmudic form, noted for its polyphonic, discursive, and digressive qualities. Recognition *Shortlisted, 2008 Canadian Griffin Poetry Prize and nominated for Governor General's Award for French to English translation with Erin Mouré for Notebook of Roses and Civilization, from the French Cahier de roses & de civilisation, by Nicole Brossard (2007). *Governor General's Award for French to English translation for Just Fine, from the French Pas Pire, by France Daigle (2000). *Shortlisted, QWF for Best Novel, for City of Forgetting (1998). *First prize, Canadian Jewish Playwriting Competition, for This Night the Kapo (1994). *First prize, Dorothy Silver Award, Playwrights competition, for This Night the Kapo (1991). Publications Plays * This Night the Kapo. Playwrights Canada Press, 2005. Novels *''Hellman's Scrapbook''. Cormorant Books, 1992. ISBN 0-920953-78-6 *''City of Forgetting''. Mercury Press, 1998. ISBN 1-55128-045-0 *''Apikoros Sleuth''. Mercury Press , 2004 1-55128-105-8 ** (limited edition). Moveable Inc, 2007. ISBN 0-9684908-2-4. *''The Humbugs Diet''. Mercury Press , 2007. ISBN 1-55128-130-9 Translated *France Daigle, Just Fine [Pas pire] (novel). Anansi, 1999. *Nicole Brossard, Installations (poetry translated with Erin Mouré). Muses Co., 2000. ISBN 1-896239-65-X *Nicole Brossard, Museum of Bone and Water [Musée de l’os et de l’eau] (poetry, translated with Erin Mouré). Anansi, 2002. ISBN 0-88784-686-6 *France Daigle, A Fine Passage [Un fin passage] (novel). Anansi, 2002. ISBN 0-88784-681-5 *France Daigle, Life’s Little Difficulties [Petites difficultés d'existence] (novel). Anansi, 2004. ISBN 0-88784-700-5 *Nicole Brossard, Notebook of Roses & Civilization [Cahier de civilization] (poetry, translated with Erin Moure). Coach House Books, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Calgary.Robert Majzels, Department of English, Faculty of Arts, University of Calgary. Web, May 22, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links *Soft Link 3 by Nicole Brossard (translated by Majzels and Moure) at Representative Poetry Online ;Audio / video *Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip ;Books *Robert Majzels at Amazon.com ;About *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *Robert Majzels at Literary Montreal *Profile at the Writers Union of Canada *12 or 20 Questions, With Robert Majzels at Alberta, Writing. Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from Montreal Category:Concordia University alumni Category:1950 births Category:Canadian translators Category:Governor General's Award winning translators Category:University of Calgary faculty Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Anglophone Quebec people